disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing Adventures of Spider-man
The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man is a 4-D motion-based dark ride at Disney's Hollywood Adventure Park. Ride Summary Queue Guests enter the Daily Bugle''.'' Guests are shown a video in which the company's good reputation is touted and a new newsgathering vehicle, the "Scoop", is introduced. After walking though the empty office, guests are shown a "live" video feed of news coverage. Five supervillains led by Doctor Octopus have lain siege to the city by an experimental anti-gravity cannon created by Doctor Octopus himself. The syndicate steals the Statue of Liberty and threatens to destroy it if the city does not surrender to them. As guests walk through the empty offices of the Bugle, it becomes apparent that all the reporters have fled, leaving The Bugle's Editor-in-Chief J. Jonah Jameson with no choice but to send the tourists to cover the story using the Bugle's new Scoop vehicle Ride After being given "Night Vision Goggles" (3D glasses) the riders get in the Scoop and leave the loading docks to a Manhattan back alley where they encounter Spider-Man. He warns that he is in for the most dangerous night of his life and for the guests to be careful. Nearly missing a trash truck, the guests enter a warehouse where the Sinister Syndicate are holding the Statue of Liberty hostage. Once spotted, Electro, Scream, and Doctor Octopus attack and hurl the Scoop into the sewer, where Spider-Man is waiting. After he fends off Hydro-Man and Doctor Octopus there, the guests escape narrowly to the river where Hobgoblin attacks with exploding pumpkins and sends guests into the streets. Doctor Octopus lifts the Scoop up to a height of 400-feet using the anti-gravity cannon. Spider-Man attempts to pull the Scoop down, but is attacked by all the supervillains. Spider-Man thwarts them, but not before Doctor Octopus disengages the anti-gravity device, sending the Scoop on a 400-foot freefall until it is rescued by Spider-Man's webbing right above the ground. Spider-Man manages to capture all of the supervillains by tying them with webs. As the vehicle pulls into the unload station, Spider-Man thanks the guests for their help and sends them back to the Daily Bugle, where he has rigged the anti-gravity cannon to lift Jameson up to the ceiling in his office. Guests unload while a modern rendition of the classic Spider-Man theme song plays. Mechanics The ride vehicles are mounted to a track-roaming platform that move along a track to move the vehicle through each show scene. The yaw motor and a stewart platform with six degrees of freedom attaching it to the platform allows the vehicle to move 360-degrees at different angles along the track. Each of the vehicles are themed as the Daily Bugle 's new "Scoop" vehicle for reporters, with each accommodating twelve riders. The visuals of the ride are created by multible wrap-around 3-D screens, animtronics, special effects, and set peices. Each vehicle has a Dolby 9.1 surround sound system. Each scene of the ride is re-animated and the voices are re-recorded to match with the 2017 Spider-Man reboot franchise. The vehicles move coresponding to the motion onscreen throughout the ride. To make riders feel like they are outside, subtle wind blows during every outdoor scene. When Spider-Man jumps onto the vehicle, it shakes. When riders crash into the warehouse, lights flash and burst of air pop at them. When Hobgoblin flies past riders on his hoverboard, wind blows in their face. When Dr. Octopus sets on the anti-gravity canon, green lights shine on the set close to the screen. When Electro electrocutes riders with a giant plug, sparks fly from in front of them, lights flash, and the vehicle vibrates. The sparks come from a machines built into the ground, unseen by riders. When riders enter the sewer set, the room is heated and has a fowl scent. When Hydro-Man attacks Spider-Man, water sprays on riders. When Doctor Octopus crashes through the brick wall, bricks fly at riders on-screen. Puffs of air burst at riders and the vehicle vibrates to enhance the effect. When Doctor Octopus brings fire near the riders, incredibly hot air blows on them. When Riders enter the river, wind blows to give the effect of being outdoors again. This continues for the rest of the ride. When Spider-Man throws Goblin's punkin at the wall, it is seen exploding onto it. This effect is achieved by the projection screen 3-D effects and a burst of fire. on the physical wall set. When riders are hit with the anti-gravity ray, green smoke is blown onto them. When they float up 400-feet, the projection, wind effects, and moving set peices of buildings are used. When Hydro-Man blows up, water sprays on riders. When riders fall 400-feet, they are actually in place and the projection, motion, wind effects, and lighting makes it feel like they are falling. Trivia * Saftey Restraint: Lap Bar, Handrail * Fastpass and Single Rider available * Nearly identical versions of this ride exist at Islands of Adventure at Universal Orlando and Universal Studios Japan. * This is the only version of this ride to exist in a Disney park, due to the ride being created by Universal Parks and Resorts.